DisTowered
by ichypa
Summary: DishonoredxTower of God Crossover. Corvo Attano, after bringing ruination to everything he loves, seeks a way to make things right. The Outsider shows him a way. To reclaim all that he has lost, Corvo must prepare to climb the Tower. Rated M for violence. It has Dishonored as its source material after all.
1. 1 A New Goal

**Hello again. For those of you reading this who have read my Kubera fic, no, I am not (completely) discarding it for this one. I simply have been making much greater progress on this one much faster, so I'm going to focus on this one ****for now.**

**This fic is about how Corvo from the game Dishonored enters the Tower for the Korean webcomic Tower of God. You should play/read both.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Dishonored nor Tower of God.**

Part I: Welcome to the Tower

Chapter 1: A New Goal

The floor was cool beneath Corvo's cheek. As he stirred towards consciousness, Corvo took in his surroundings: an immensely high ceiling, walls covered with carvings, like nothing he'd ever seen in Dunwall. Corvo snapped awake, and leap to his feet with his sword out, searching the unfamiliar surroundings for enemies.

"My, my, aren't you a vigilant one. You're far more alret than all the others were." Corvo looked up, and saw that the source of the voice was some sort of rabbit man equipped with a peculiar staff, who was floating down from the ceiling.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Corvo asked, sword raised defensively.

"My name is Headon. And you?"

"Corvo Attano. Where am I?!"

"Impatience doesn't mix well with vigilance, Mr. Corvo." Headon said, shaking his head. "You are in the Tower, Mr. Corvo. I sincerely welcome you!"

"The Tower? I've never heard of such a place. How did I…?" Suddenly he remembered. The Lighthouse. Havelock and Emily. The Empire crumbling, Dunwall choking on its own dead, the rats and plague devouring it all. And it had been his fault.

Corvo had sought out Granny Rags, whom he'd believed could help him speak with the Outsider. He'd desperately hoped that the being's powers could provide a way to make things right. No, just make things _better._ Somehow. The Outsider had come, and with a secretive smile on his face, he'd taken Corvo deep into his dreamlike realm. And then…

"There was a door." Corvo said haltingly. "The — the Outsider brought me to a door, and told me to try and open it. I pushed, and when it opened, there was a light." He looked around. "And then I was here."

"Aaaah, the Outhsider. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I presume he's doing well?" Headon asked. Corvo gave the rabbit-man a sharp look. Now that he was looking for it, he could sense that this Headon creature had the same kind of presence as the Outsider — powerful, and utterly alien.

"What…are you?" Corvo asked cautiously.

"I am Headon," Headon repeated, giving a slight bow. "I am the Guardian of the First Floor of the Tower, and the one who selects the chosen Regulars who climb the Tower. To Irregulars like yourself, I give the first test."

"Test?" Corvo asked.

"Yes. On each floor of the Tower, those who wish to climb are given a test." Headon pointed up with his staff. "You see, Mr. Corvo, at the top of the Tower lies everything. Wealth. Glory. Immortality and eternal youth. Power like that of a god —."

"The power to bring the dead back to life?" Corvo interrupted. "The power to alter history?" Headon paused, unused to people interrupting his spiel. He tapped his chin, thinking.

"Hmm. Well, everything is everything, I suppose, so yes. You'll have to climb quite high to gain powers like that, though."

"It doesn't matter." Corvo said. "If what you say is true, and I can get that power here…then I will climb. NO matter how high. No matter how far. No matter how hard the path, I will walk it." Corvo reach into his coat and pulled out his mask. Looking at it woke bad memories. But he needed it. He needed to be the man that had worn it again. Emily. Jessamine. He could save them both. For them, he would become death incarnate once more. He pulled on the mask and put up his hood, becoming the skull-masked assassin in a black coat once more.

"Give m your test, Guardian Headon. I'm ready." He said. A smile split Headon's head open.

"Before we begin, though, take this. I was scolded for not doing so last time." He handed Corvo a black marble about the size of a melon. After Corvo held it for a moment, the marble seemed to burst, shattering into dozens of white screens before reforming. Corvo heard the murmuring of a thousand voices.

"That is your Pocket." Headon explained. "Not all who climb the Tower will be able to understand you, as I can. The Pocket translates for you, in addition to a host of other useful functions. You can tell it to turn invisible, as well. Just say, 'Invisible Mode.'"

"Invisible Mode." Corvo said, and the marble seemed to vanish.

"Excellent! Now, on to the test!" Headon raised his staff, and the back wall of the room disappeared. In its place was a cage, containing an enormous, white and red serpentine creature. Corvo stared. If a hagfish had grown a thousand times as big as nature had made it, this thing would still have eaten it for breakfast.

"This is a White Steel Eel." Headon said. "Its one of the most dangerous beasts in the Tower, able to move easily through the dense Shinsoo inside its cage. Your test is to go into the cage and pop the ball it is guarding. Now, normally it is a very docile creature, but –." Corvo tuned out the rest of what Headon was saying. He focused on a space in front of the eel's cage. The world blurred, and suddenly he was standing in front of the bars. Corvo powers he'd gained from the Outsider still functioned here. He glanced at his left hand, where the Outsider's Mark burned a frosty blue. When Crovo had used Blink, he'd felt a surge of energy traveling up his arm. His spiritual energies didn't feel depleted at all. Interesting.

"Hoho! Quite impressive.!" Headon said, wandering over. "Perhaps you don't need any warnings. I wish you luck, Mr. Corvo."

"Thank you." Corvo said. "I'll be back in a sec." He stepped into the cage. The watery substance filling the cage seemed breathable, but was dense enough to slightly hinder Corvo's movements, like trying to run through actual water. Corvo had no time to consider it further as the Eel attacked.

The creature charged faster than Corvo could believe. As it prepared to bite him in half, Corvo raised his left hand, Mark flaring blue. He Blinked up above the Eel's head, and the mark flared a second time.

Time –

–Stopped.

The shifting of the light, the rippling of water, even the bobbing of the ball went still. Everything was frozen.

Except the Eel. It twisted upwards and charged again. Corvo swore and managed to twist to the side, barely avoiding the attack, though the creature to off a piece of Corvo's coat. The beast's movements were noticeably sluggish, but that's all they were – sluggish. The creature could somehow move in frozen time. Corvo would have try a different path than fighting it directly. He Blinked over to the ball and slashed at it. His sword bounced off, not even damaging it.

Corvo swore; how the hell was he supposed to break something like this? He turned and saw the Eel bearing down on him once again, its maw looking wider that a hungry whale's as the creature roared towards him.

Beneath his mask, Corvo's mouth curved into a smile.

He Blinked onto the creature's head, and placed his left hand between its eyes. He dissolved into a grayish mist, and the world blurred, focusing in on the Eel's head.

Corvo yawned, stretching his new body. By the Scriptures, he'd never felt more powerful in his entire life! He could take on the world in this body! Corvo the White Steel Eel turned his disdainful gaze to the pitiful ball that hung, unassuming, at the bottom of his cage. With a roar, he lunged at it, biting and tearing. He grasped it in his mighty coils, and chomped down with his powerful jaws. The tough material of the ball gave way before his attack. As it did so, it released a flash of blinding light, like the flash from when he'd opened the door, sweeping Corvo away before he could even register surprise.

There was silence of the First Floor for a long time after that. Then Headon said,

"Well, shit. What am I going to use for a ball guardian now?"


	2. 2 2F

**When I originally posted this chapter in the Tower of God Fiction Center on Batoto, I posted it in three separate parts, which have been combined for posting on . Don't expect all the chapters to be this long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Dishonored nor Tower of God.**

Chapter 2: 2F

Corvo, for the second time that day, woke up somewhere completely different with no idea how he'd gotten there or where he was now.

_This had better not become a regular thing,_ he thought. He still possessed the Eel's body, which was a plus. He swam up, his body instinctively moving through and floating on the watery substance that seem to fill this Tower place. He could see nothing but golden grass as high as his human head, with a few large rocks scattered around, as far as he could see. A weird building floated above, that seemed to be a patchwork of different types of architechture. The watery substance was a lot less dense here than in the cage, thankfully. If the tests he had to take were all that difficult, it would be a struggle to reach the top.

"Greetings, Regulars!" a cheery female voice proclaimed. Corvo looked around to find the source of the voice, and saw a bright green box floating in the air. "My name is Ranini, and I'm your test administrator for your first test on the 2nd OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN THE TESTING GROUNDS?!" More than a few screams erupted from below, and Corvo whipped around, searching high and low for the threat. It took him a couple seconds to realize that he, in the body of a White Steel Eel, probably _was_ the threat.

"Director! Director Yu Han Sung!" the voice from the box shrieked.

"What do you want, Ranini?" another, irritated, voice said.

"There's a White Steel Eel running loose in the testing grounds!"

"So?"

"_So?!_ We have to do something!"

"No we don't. You were just going to run that old there are X number of Regulars, reduce it to Y test right? This will just accelerate the process."

"But – !"

"_Look_, Ms. Bleeding Heart, if you care so much then deal with it yourself. You're a Ranker last time I checked; I think you can handle one Eel. Now get out of my office, and handle minor problems like this without running to me next time." There was the sound of a door slamming.

"That coffee machine bastard. How can he just shrug off his duties like that? Maybe I _will_ kill it, and throw it onto Evankell-nim's desk and tell him the whole story. We'll see whta he thinks about minor problems after that." the woman muttered. Corvo decided he'd better vacate this body before things got out of hand.

He dove down towards a rock outcropping, and exited the Eel's body, which unlike other animals Corvo had possessed, did not die. He jumped off the Eel's head, and landed with a roll, darting for cover under the outcropping while the Eel was disoriented.

The Eel growled, looking around and sniffing. It was clearly searching for him. Corvo crouched in the shadows, trying to be as invisible as possible. The Eel soon gave up and swam off, probably smelling more prey that was easier to find. Corvo could already hear screams in the distance.

"Gah! Dammit, whatever!" Corvo heard the woman say from the box. "There are 400 regulars in this testing ground, make that number go down to 200 by any means! Good luck, try not to get eaten!"

Corvo climbed up on to the outcropping. He closed his eyes, and the world took on a reddish sheen as he swept the area with his Dark Vision. There didn't seem to be anyone…

Ah. There.

A yellow outline showed someone crouching in the grass off to the left. Corvo pulled out his sword and Blinked into the air over his target. Corvo dropped down on top of him, and drove his sword into his back. The man barely had time to scream.

Corvo pulled his blade out and studied the man. He had bright red skin, and sixteen green eyes spread all over what could be called his head. Corvo had never seen anything like it.

A bullet whizzed past his ear. Corvo instantly went into a crouch. Using Dark Vision, he scanned the area in the direction the bullet had come from. When nothing appeared, he started moving slowly forward.

The entire grasslands seemed to have taken on an awful tension. The scent of blood floated lightly on the wind, as did the scent of less savory forms of gore. It was too bad he hadn't had more time before the place became a battlefield; while this wasn't as bad as Dunwall, the world of the plague had left Corvo with only vague memories of what fresh air smelled like.

Corvo heard voices. He froze, listening.

"I'm telling you dude, you must have gotten him. If he was still alive, we'd have seen him hauling ass."

"No way. You didn't see him pop out of thin air and kill someone. What if he just did that again? I'll believe I dropped him when I see a body, with its brains splattered everywhere." Corvo saw five men walking towards him with his Dark Vision. He moved silently through the grass, avoiding their path and following once they'd passed him.

Corvo crept up behind the one in the rear, one of the ones who'd spoken. Judging from the large, advanced-looking fire arm he was holding, he was also the one who'd shot at Corvo.

Corvo rose from the grass like a specter of death, seizing the fool from behind and slitting his throat in one smooth motion. As the other four turned around, Corvo used Devouring Swarm. But instead of the usual black portal in the ground followed by the ravenous swarm of rats, Corvo felt…connections. One felt heavy, but close, and the others felt lighter, but far away. Corvo had no idea what this indicated, but he had no time to figure it out. He shoved the corpse at the two on the left, forcing them to stumble and hindering their movements. He darted at the remaining two.

The nearest one jabbed a large stabbing weapon at him, which Corvo parried. Corvo brought his leg up and kicked the man in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. While he doubled over, Corvo slashed at the man behind him, his sword parting flesh and bone, removing an arm that grasped for a weapon. The man screamed as Corvo moved in for the kill, slamming an elbow into his partner's temple as he thrust a sword into the man's gut, and slashed upwards. The blade whipped around to decapitate the remaining man.

Red filled his vision as adrenaline pumped through him, and Corvo turned to face the last two, who had untangled themselves from the corpse. One of them stabbed at him with a spear, and scored a mark along Corvo's ribcage, but he ignored it.

With precision born of his enhanced state, Corvo's sword swept up and then down, cleaving the through the skull of the first man to stop beside his waist. Then the sword swept up again, striking directly into the final man's heart.

Corvo pulled out his sword as the red faded, adrenaline running its course.

"Always wait until you see a body." He told the five corpse, "but don't assume all living enemies will flee. Some will take the offensive." He walked off, scanning the area with Dark Vision. The pain in his side faded. The Outsider's power made him supernaturally tough, quickly mending the minor wound.

Corvo didn't see anything, but he could faintly here the sounds of battle nearby. He climbed on top of the nearest outcropping, and used the magnifying lens in his mask to get a better view of the area. Where was that sound coming from?

He spotted movement. Zooming in further, Corvo could see a man and a woman fighting. He zoomed out, and started Blinking in their direction. Once he got near enough to hear the sounds of their exertion, he crept up on foot.

Peering through the grass, Corvo was forced to reconsider them as targets. Both of them moved with speed and grace leagues above the five he had just killed. They would be foes equal to Daud, if not fiercer. He could feel the force of their weapons clashing.

Corvo studied the battle for a bit longer before deciding he needed a second opinion on how he should move. Reaching into his belt pouch, Corvo pulled out the Heart. The biomechanical artifact lay quietly in Corvo's palm. No Runes or Bone Charms existed in this place, it seemed, though Corvo hadn't really expected there to be any. No, Corvo needed it for another purpose. He gently squeezed it.

_This is the place were dreams are followed, and crushed. Struggles and desperation bear fruit, or end in futility. Blood spilled. So much blood. This is a breakwater, where threats to this world's iron order are smothered._ The fever-dream-like whisper of a woman echoed in Corvo's head. Even here, the Heart seemed to know everything. As usual, its revelations straddled the fence between clear and cryptic. Corvo moved so that he would have a better view of the combatants.

They looked alike enough that they might have been family. Both had black hair, pale skin, and strong features, and crimson eyes. The woman was armed with two of those stabbing weapons, while the man had a short sword whose cross guard released streams of golden light as it moved.

She ducked under a slash from the man, and moved to take him in the gut. He danced out of the way of her thrust, and brought his sword down, cutting business end of one of her weapons off at the hilt. She swore and retreated. He laughed.

"You _still _can't defeat me, Ashrya. You're still weak even after receiving Zahard's blood! More proof that you never should have gotten that power."

"I earned every drop of the King's blood in my veins, Victus." she snapped. "Let me prove it to you." As they resumed combat, Corvo aimed the Heart at the woman and squeezed gently.

_She surrendered all that she had to protect what was most precious to her. She lost both, anyway. She seeks to repay the blood of her kin with the blood of more kin, a personal battle within a war of brothers,_ it whispered. Corvo turned it to the man. _A cruel, heartless creature. He gloats over the misfortune of others, and believes himself a prince when he is only a foot soldier, a pawn in his master's game._

Corvo studied the two. They were both very skilled, that was obvious. It would be difficult to kill both of them. For now, it would be better to aid one against the other, and eliminate the survivor at another time.

From observing their fight, Corvo could see that while this "Victus" held his own, he did so only through the power of his weapon; "Ashrya" was significantly stronger and faster than he was. Still, she was wary of his sword, preferring to dodge rather than block; only meeting weapons when she had to. It would be more sensible to ally with the superior fighter…but from what the Heart said, the woman was alone, while Victus served "masters." If he helped Victus, perhaps he could be convinced to introduce Corvo to them, and they could help achieve his goal.

Corvo shook himself. No. His every instinct was telling him that Victus was the greater of two evils here. Corvo had walked that dark road of cruel pragmatism before; he'd seen the fruits such a path bore. He would do better this time. He _had_ to do better this time.

Corvo stood up and loosed a Windblast at Victus. Light gathered in a sphere in Corvo's palm, and exploded forward, trailing wispy streamers and blowing the grass flat. The sphere slammed into Victus, sending him flying. Behind his mask, Corvo blinked, and stared at his palm. It seemed that here, Windblast had a lot less "wind" and a lot more "blast."

Corvo's senses barely registered the attack in time for him to jump back and keep Ashrya from stabbing him through the ear.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded. "This was _my_ fight! How dare you – whoa." She eased off the hostility for a moment as she got a good look at Corvo's masked face for the first time. Corvo didn't blame her; he twitch if he looked it a mirror with it on. Pierro had outdone himself making it.

"If you think a scary mask is enough to frighten me, bucko, then you've picked they wrong lady to try to take advantage of." she said, raising her weapon. Corvo raised his hands to show that he was currently unarmed.

"I am not your enemy." he said.

"Oh really? So what reason did you have for _interrupting?_" she asked, stepping forward and jabbing her weapon at his throat.

"You guys seemed too strong for me to kill you both, so I decided to take down one and seek the other's cooperation." Corvo said with a shrug. Ashrya's face grew angry.

"Well, I'm afraid your plan has backfired. That bastard was _mine_ to kill. So I have _no_ intention of cooperating with you!" She lunged, going for the eyes.

Corvo Blinked next to her, grabbing her weapon hand. She yanked away, eyes wide.

"Kill one, cooperate with the other." Corvo said, drawing his sword. "I can still change my mind. I left him alive." Ashrya blinked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. So decide. Do you want to cooperate?" Corvo asked, tilting his head in a quizzical motion. "Or do you want to die?" Ashrya stared at him for a moment.

"Cooperate." she said. Corvo nodded and lowered his sword.

"My name is Corvo Attano. Feel free to call me Corvo. I'm please to make you acquaintance." he said. He extended his hand. She took it and shook twice.

"The name's Ha Ashrya, and I guess the feeling is mutual. Anyone who can blow away another person like that will be a welcome ally."

"Not for long, he won't." Victus shoved his way out of the grass. His sword glowed brilliantly. "Both of you are dead." he snarled. Ashrya's lip curled.

"You could barely take me on, even with an Ignition Weapon, Victus. Did you hit your head when you landed, that you think you can beat the two of us?" The smile that bloomed on Victus's face was highly disturbing.

"What makes you think that this fight is two on one?" he asked. Corvo's eyes narrowed, and closed his eyes. Dark Vision showed that the field behind Victus was filled with people.

He didn't waste time with words. Corvo stuck his foot out in front of Ashrya and kicked back, knocking her off her feet and onto her stomach. He looked to the sky and Blinked up, avoiding the spray of bullets and other projectile weapons that ripped through the air where his and Ashrya's torsos had been seconds earlier. Corvo looked down on the field, Dark Vision still active.

_Four…Five…Six, is it?_ he thought. He tossed his sword into the air, and drew both his pistol and his hand crossbow. He got off a shot with the pistol and two shots with the crossbow before hitting the ground. The Outsider's power made his body unnaturally light and quick, enabling him to charge with supernatural speed, tackling one of the hidden attackers before he could react to Corvo's landing. Corvo grabbed his shirt and twisted over, pulling the man so that his body lay between Corvo and the spray of bullets that came from the left. His shield screamed and went limp. Corvo was considering how he would deal with this one when the attack suddenly stopped, followed by a scream that was cut off equally quickly. Corvo peeked over the corpse to see Ashrya yanking her weapon from a dead body of her own.

"That's not fair." she complained. "You got four, and I only got two."

"This isn't a contest." Corvo retorted. "Now, I believe there's one more?" Ashrya grinned menacingly to her left. Victus stood, mouth open, weapon held limply.

"I could have killed you four times while you stood there like a fool." Corvo said, taking a step forward. Victus's guard was up instantly.

"Don't move!" he barked, pointing his sword at Corvo.

"What'll happen if we do?" Ashrya snorted. She grinned mockingly. "Give us a time out? Call us names? Ooo, maybe you'll kill us! Ah, but weren't you trying – and failing – to do that anyway?" She started walking forward, grin fading from her face. "You killed my family. My niece's blood stains your hands. You won't be able to hide behind Yuro-nim this time. _None_ of you will."

"Of course we won't hide." Victus sneered. "Who would hide from a dead woman?" He licked his lips, and his eyes kept flicking back and forth between Ashrya and Corvo.

"Of course." Corvo agreed. "I'm sure none of that confidence I saw you displaying in your fight earlier had _anything_ to do with how you had half a dozen men to back you up if you needed them."

"Shut up!" Victus said, his attention drawn fully to Corvo.

"Eyes on me, you son of a bitch!" Ashrya yelled, attacking. Her thrust nearly took him through the eye, but Victus pushed it aside with the flat of his blade. Ashrya swung her weapon arm, knocking him aside before he could counterattack. Victus tried to retreat and put distance between him and Ashrya, but the women kept the pressure on and attacked relentlessly. One her thrusts caught Victus in the left shoulder, drawing a curse as well as blood. Victus was distracted, his eyes constantly flicking to Corvo, who stood placidly on the sidelines, despite the looming threat of Ashrya. The distraction was small, but it was enough to tip the scales in Ashrya's favor, and she was rapidly gaining ground this time around.

Ashrya's weapon slashed down, tripping Victus and knocking him off his feet. Her weapon followed him down, aimed at his heart, but Victus rolled out of the way, slashing wildly in the process. He opened a large gash in Ashrya's side; she cried out and collapsed, clutching the wound.

Corvo decided it was time for him to become more actively involved. He Blinked over to the combatants, and delivered a roundhouse kick to Victus's head when the man tried to stand up. He was sent sprawling, and Corvo crouched to check on Ashrya.

"I'm fucking fine! Don't touch me, I can deal with a scratch like this!" she hissed. "Behind you!" Corvo turned and saw Victus's sword coming in from the right. Corvo bent back, under Victus's swing, the man's momentum bringing him in front of Corvo as he nearly stumbled over Ashrya. Corvo pushed himself upright and kicked out, his foot slamming into Victus's spine, once again knocking the man to the ground.

Corvo got to his feet and drew his sword. Under the circumstances, he didn't think Ashrya would mind too much if she got her revenge vicariously. If not, well, she'd get over it. Leaving her to bleed out was always an option if she got too cranky.

Corvo darted over to Victus, whose eyes bulged in panic. Corvo brought his blade slicing down. Victus lashed out with his sword in the general direction of Corvo's attack in a sloppy attempt to block it.

Miracle of miracles, for the second time in that battle, Victus's panicked attacks actually worked. Victus's shining blade met Corvo's sword of honest steel – and shattered it into dozens of pieces. Corvo stared at the broken sliver of metal that was what remained of the sword's blade. Victus also stared at it, as if he couldn't really believe that he had blocked Corvo's attack.

Corvo's head moved fractionally as his gaze moved from his ruined weapon to the man that ruined it. Victus seemed to recall that Corvo was a very, very dangerous man, who while now unarmed, Victus needed to press his advantage with if he wanted to come out on top. As he twitched in the preemptive movements of his attack, Corvo seized the wrist of his weapon hand. Corvo slammed the hand against the ground until Victus cried out and dropped his weapon. Corvo leaned in close, until Victus could probably see his real eyes behind the lenses of his mask.

"This," Corvo whispered, waving the hilt of his sword, "was a gift from someone who was very dear to me. You're going to pay dearly for destroying it." Behind his mask, Corvo's eyes narrowed viciously. "I don't really need a blade to kill you. After all, I've still got the hilt." Victus managed to scream even though the first blow shattered his jaw.

When he was finished, Corvo torn off pieces of Victus's clothes, grabbing whatever wasn't covered in blood. He use one of the cloths to wipe the blood off the hilt, and stuck it in his belt. He grabbed Victus's sword, and after a little searching, the sheath as well. Strapping them to his waist, he walked back over to Ashrya, who lay hunched in a tight fetal position. She twitched as he stood next to her.

"Y-you –." she began, voice husky. She swallowed, as if her throat were dry. "You said you would have killed both of us except that we were too powerful to take on together. Are you going to do _that_—," body language indicated the direction of the late Victus, "to me, too?"

"No." Corvo said. "You agreed to cooperate. So long as you don't try to stab me in the back, I promise that I won't violently murder you. If you do try to backstab me… Let's just say that experience has left me unforgiving of traitors."

"Deal." Ashrya said, shuddering. "Hand me one of those cloths, I want to try and stop the bleeding.

"I think may be it would be better if I –."

"I CAN HANDLE IT!" she shouted. She pushed herself up with only a small whimper, and snatched the cloths out of Corvo's hands. She shoved the smaller ones against the wounds, and used the longer strips to bind them tightly to her side. She was fast and proficient, her knots tight with no slack.

"See?" she said through gritted teeth. "Told you I could handle it." Corvo sighed, and slid his arms around her back and under her legs, lifting her off the ground.

"W-what are you doing!" she shrieked.

"Getting you out of harm's way." Corvo said. "You may be stable, which I doubt, but you're a long way from fine. I'm going to get us out of sight until this test is over. Then we'll see if we can't get you some real medical help."

"I can walk, then!" Ashrya insisted. "Put me down!"

"No. I'm not going to risk you getting permanently injured. On top of being a competent fighter, you're the only person I know in this place. Since I know nothing about this world, I need to keep you around."

"This place? You mean the Inner Tower?" Ashrya asked.

"This 'Tower' place in general, I mean. Wait, there's more than one?"

"How do you not know this? Everyone knows this!" Ashrya said.

"I don't. I came here through some door, from a place called Dunwall." There were a few moments of complete silence. Then Ashrya shrieked and started thrashing so violently Corvo nearly dropped her.

"Stop that!" he said. "You're going to reopen your wound!"

"_You're an Irregular?"_ Ashrya screamed.

"A what?" Corvo asked.

"Oh my god, no wonder you can do all those crazy things! Put me down, put me down right – !" Ashrya's diatribe cut off when she was distracted by something over Corvo's shoulder. Corvo saw her eyes bulge out of her head.

"Look out!" she cried. "There's – !"

Corvo didn't wait for her to finish. Energy surged up his arm as it always did when he used his powers now, but this time the surge was accompanied by a slight burning sensation. The world went still as Corvo brought time to a halt. Corvo turned around slowly, and came face to face with the tip of a very, very sharp harpoon. One made to kill super nightmare whales of doom.

The head of the harpoon had two barbs on each side, but they were usually wide, with sharp edges that made it seem more blade-like than spear-like. The whole thing was probably as wide as Corvo's outspread hand. Including the one millimeters from Corvo's nose, eleven more hung in the air, ready to impale him and Ashrya as soon as normal time resumed.

Corvo started running, eating up distance with his enhanced body. He quickly reached a nearby outcropping. Corvo gently laid Ashrya down, hidden by a crevasse in the rock.

Then, Corvo drew his new sword and prepared to hunt down whoever had unwisely just tried to kill him.

Corvo Blinked back to the harpoons. His left arm _burned_. He didn't think he could maintain the stopped time much longer. Crouching in the long grass, Corvo released the flow of time. Twelve lethal harpoons slammed into the ground where Corvo and Ashrya had been literally less than a nanosecond before.

Corvo waited, watched, and listened. Eventually, his quarry would come to confirm their kill and retrieve their spears. When they did, Corvo would remove them. No warning, no hesitation. If it hadn't been for Ashrya, Corvo would never have been able to detect those spears in time to react, and he would be lying dead on the ground right now.

The harpooner was very good, very smart, and very, very dangerous. Unlike Ashrya, Corvo couldn't afford to try and approach them and convince them to cooperate. they had very clearly attempted to kill them, and now Corvo intended to return the favor.

Corvo heard a noise. Very carefully he raised himself up to see through the grass. A man stepped into view, and pulled one of the harpoons out of the ground, looking around the for rest of them.

The man was tall, about six and a half feet, and his hair was blonde with oiled brown rings, giving it a peculiar scale-like pattern. All he wore was knee length brown shorts and a white scarf around his neck, revealing a tanned, powerfully built body covered in ugly scars.

There was a regular _thunk_ sound when ever he moved, and as Corvo watched, his left leg came into view. Corvo's eyes widened. The limb was made entirely out of smooth, silvery metal, seamless except for the joints. Not even with recent advances in natural philosophy could the sciences of Dunwall have created an artificial limb like that.

As the man bent to retrieve another harpoon, Corvo remembered that he wasn't here to admire the man, and drew his new sword from its sheath. He had no idea how to make it work like Victus had, but upon testing it edge, Corvo found the blade sharp enough to do the job.

Corvo stood up and raised the blade over his head. Blinking over the man, he slashed at the man's exposed neck. But the man unfortunately had good reflexesa nd good instinct, and the butt of a harpoon flipped up to block Corvo's blade. Shoving Corvo back, the man balanced on his right leg, bent his metallic left, and kicked out into Corvo's midriff.

Corvo flew up and away, and hit the ground hard enough that he would have yelped in pain if there had been any air left in his lungs. Corvo was only able to lie there and wheeze as his body rapidly returned to normal. He was able to stand up again in short order, though he wasn't at 100%. It would take far more time and to fully restore his body.

The man, after Corvo's own heart, didn't bother speaking, but hurled the harpoon the moment he saw Corvo upright. Corvo was quick enough to dance to the side, though the harpoon was able to slash the lapels of his coat.

Corvo prepared a Windblast, but focused on getting more _wind_ than _blast_. Power gathered in his palm, and exploded out, knocking the man back and off his feet. Corvo grinned beneath his mask, and Blinked on top of him. He stabbed down at the man's jugular. With a curse, the man managed to throw Corvo off and rolled away from his attack. Corvo stumbled and fell to the ground. The man scrambled for his fallen spear and got to his feet.

Corvo thrust his sword at the man's belly.

The man stabbed at Corvo's throat.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Attention all Regulars!" Ranini's voice said, ringing across the field. "The first test is complete! Anyone who continues fighting – who isn't fighting the Eel – will be disqualified!" Corvo and the man both froze, each just millimeters away from fatal blows.

"Okay, listen up! The second test will now begin. Out of all the remaining 200 Regulars, make two into your buddies! Be in contact with your buddies when the time is up, as only teams of three will be brought up! You have five minutes, good luck! Especially you guys running from the Eel!"

Corvo glared at the man, and he glared back.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Fine." the man said. Both of them slowly moved their weapons into less lethal positions. Corvo stood up with a grunt, and the man started collecting his harpoons.

"Corvo Attano. You?" he asked

"Ahab Quequeq." was the reply. "I assume the girl you were with earlier is our third?"

"Yes. She's Ha Ashrya." Corvo said, sheathing his sword.

"Ha Ashrya?" Quequeq asked, turning with a raised eyebrow. "I'm teaming up with the Fallen Princess?"

"The what?" Corvo asked, confused.

"How do you not–? No, we have no time. Go fetch her. Maybe she'll tell you. If not, then just ask anyone. Even people in the Outer Tower heard about it."

Corvo stared at him for another moment, and then he just shook his head and began Blinking back to Ashrya. She was leaning against the rocks, upright but ashen, and she gripping her side. The wound clearly pained her.

"Corvo, what—?"

"I found a friend. Let's go." Corvo said, scooping her up. He sped back to where he'd left Quequeq, and Ashrya was too exhausted to give more than a few half-hearted grumbles about her treatment. Quequeq gave him another raised eyebrow when Corvo arrived.

"I thought you said I was teaming up with Ha Ashrya, not a half-dead girl."

"She was badly wounded." Corvo said. "I'll handle it."

"She's only going to be dead weight. We can't afford to be burdened with her!" Quequeq argued.

"I said, _I'll handle it._" Corvo growled, glaring at the harpooner. "She's also the only other person we're likely to find in the next 30 seconds. So grab my arm and complain about it to me later." Quequeq scowled, displeased, but complied. Moments later, Ranini's voice filled the field.

"All right, congratulations to all Regulars who have found team and not been eaten. Please get in contact with your buddies because here we gooo~!"

Another flash of white light washed over Corvo, and his last thought before the world faded away was, _I better be awake when I get there this time_.


	3. 3 New Friends

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Dishonored nor Tower of God.**

Chapter 3: New Friends

Corvo staggered slightly as the light faded, revealing a room as big as the one on the first floor, though less ornate and filled with other people. It was some place entirely new, but at least he was awake when he'd arrived. Corvo would take it.

"Well, we're here. Now what do we do with her?" Quequeq asked, taking his hand off of Corvo. Corvo looked down at Ashrya, who stirred, looking around with glassy eyes.

"Pu' me down." She mumbled, struggling to get out of Corvo's arms.

"Ashrya, I don't think that's a good idea." Corvo said, tightening his grip.

"Put be down, or I'll show you the I'm still capable of _making_ you put me down!" she said sharply, her voice far more coherent. Corvo sighed, and gently set her on her feet, though he kept a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Ashrya to a deep breath, and seemed to make a conscious effort to stop wobbling. She glared defiantly at Quequeq.

"You don't need to 'do' anything with me, peasant. I'm capable of taking care of myself." She declared with a sniff.

"Whatever you say, Your Maj- mmm, My Lady." Quequeq said with a grin, emphasizing the difference between the two titles. Ashrya's eyes flashed, and she stepped towards him. She flinched and inhaled sharply, clutching at her side. The breath hissed back out between clenched teeth.

"I thought Princesses were supposed to be tougher, even former ones." Quequeq said shaking his head. Ashrya stood bolt upright.

"I'd like to see you take an Ignition weapon to the gut, asshole. If you don't roll around on the ground like a little bitch, then you can talk to me like that." Ashrya snarled, her voice rough with pain.

"An Ignition weapon?"Quequeq said, frowning. He studied Ashrya for a few moments before he looked away, saying nothing else and letting the argument drop.

"Excuse me there, friends!" The trio turned to see an odd man approaching. Except for a shock of blonde hair, he was entirely blue. He wore loose black pants and an open vest covered in green and yellow patterns. A pair of whiteless black eyes watched them above the man's smile. Quequeq had a harpoon out and at the stranger's throat as fast than Corvo could blink.

"Who are you, what do you want, and why shouldn't I kill you?" the harpooner inquired. The man raised his hands in a gestured of surrender, but his amiable expression didn't even flicker at the imminent danger.

"Now, now, friend, I mean you no harm! My name is Wrasse, and I want to help you! To climb the Tower is difficult and dangerous; its better to have friends along, no?"

"We don't need your help." Quequeq said evenly. He leaned forward, pressing the tip of the harpoon against Wrasse's throat, forcing him to back away.

"Well, _you_ might not need my skills, friend, but I daresay your lady-friend wouldn't mind them." Wrasse said unperturbed, carefully nodding at Ashrya. "Without my help, she'll bleed out in, oh, fifteen minutes."

"You're a doctor?" Corvo said, walking over. Quequeq gave him a sharp look.

"Well, not as such. My humble healing skills can't really be compared to something so inferior as a master of the medical profession." Wrasse said. He spread his arms. "I'd be happy to fix her up, good as new. All I ask for is an alliance. Your team watches my team's back, we watch yours, and none of us try to kill each other."

"You aren't seriously considering trusting this douchebag, are you?" Quequeq asked.

"The risk is outweighed by the gain. Which would you rather have, Quequeq: a badly injured teammate and no dubiously trustworthy allies, or dubiously trustworthy allies and a Zahard's Princess on your team?" Corvo asked. He wasn't quite sure what the title meant yet, but it was clear that it held significant weight. Quequeq glared at him.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Ashrya complained.

"No." Corvo and Quequeq said simultaneously.

"Are you in a state to defy them if they don't?" Wrasse added helpfully. Ashrya grumbled unflattering things.

"…Fine. Do it. Try anything funny and I skewer you." Quequeq said, lowering his spear.

"Understood!" Wrasse said, and skipped over to Ashrya. "Lets take a look at the problem, shall we?" he said, drawing a small knife and cutting away the bandages from the wound. He peered at it for a few seconds and Ashrya started to sway. Then he stuck his face into the wound, and loud slurping noises began.

Corvo and Quequeq stared dumbfounded, to stunned and confused to do anything but watch as Ashrya squeaked and wriggled as Wrasse…_licked_ her. Ashrya tried to shove the man away, but her limbs seemed to go almost limp the moment Wrasse started licking her.

"Don't worry, it may look weird, but Wrasse is legit." someone said. Corvo and Quequeq turn away from the odd spectacle to find what had to be the rest of Wrasse's team. Behind them stood a teenaged girl and a man; the girl wore a loose, bulky blue sweater and had short, straw-like brown hair; thick, opaque lensed googles covered her eyes. The man wore was clad in a practical shell of thick leather, covering every inch of his bady except for his face, and Corvo could see a hood handing behind his head to solve that problem. He had dark gray eyes and hair the color of malachite. The girl stuck out a hand and grinned.

"The name's Spider." She said, her voice the same one that had spoken up. "This idiot is Damascus."

"Hey!" Damascus cried. "I am not an idiot!" The was a beat of silence.

"And this idiot is Damascus." Spider continued over Damascus's protests. "We're Wrasse's teammates."

"Corvo Attano." Corvo said.

"Ahab Quequeq." Quequeq said. Spider lowered her hand after a few moments, once it was clear no one was going to take it.

"I'm sensing some trust issues here." Spider said.

"Everyone worthy of my trust was butchered years ago." Quequeq said.

"I was backstabbed by people I trusted and had people I cared about very much hurt and killed. Twice. Within half a year." Corvo said.

"Okay, some _serious_ trust issues." Spider amended.

"Wrasse is not the greatest spokesman in the world." Damascus said.

"I'm still not sure it was a wise decision to team up with him, and I'm the one that suggested it." Spider admitted.

"But you can trust us as much as you can anyone else." Damascus said. His eyes hardened. "If it helps, I was betrayed by someone too."

Quequeq and Corvo looked at each other. They looked back at the pair. Corvo saw little of the grief, the loss…but he did see the anger, and the pain. The same unquenchable rage he'd felt in the early days, after he'd first donned the mask. He slowly extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Damascus." He said. The other man took his hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you, Corvo." He said with a smile.

"_Get off of me, you fucking creep!"_ Wrasse flew over Corvo's shoulder and smashed into Damscus's face. Wrasse promptly stood up and looked back, arms crossed, while Damascus rolled around on the ground, squealing in pain.

"Now, is that any way to show gratitude? The only reason you have the ability to judo-toss me is because I healed you!" Wrasse said crossly.

"I'd rather die that be 'healed' by you again!" Ashrya shouted, walking up to Corvo and Quequeq. Looking up at her too teammates, she said, "You heard that, right? If I'm injured and he's the only option, you're to leave me for dead."

"Of course, Ashrya." Corvo said, watching Damascus's antics.

"I'll put you out of my misery with my own hands." Quequeq reassured her, with a touch too much earnestness. Ashrya glared at the harpooner.

"Wow. Creep or not, this guy delivers." Corvo said, leaning around to get a better look at Ashrya's wound. There was nothing left of the terrible gash except for Ashrya's torn clothing and smooth, unmarred skin.

"Don't encourage him." Ashrya said darkly.

"I don't think I've ever met someone as grumpy about staying alive as you, Ashrya." Corvo told her. Silence fell.

"Ashrya? As in, _the_ Ha Ashrya Z-." Spider said, cutting off the last word with a cough. Ashrya leaned up close enough for her breath to mist on Spider's goggles.

"Is that a problem?" she asked coldly.

"N-no! Not at all! I was just surprised, that's all!" Spider stammered. "I'm honored to meet you, My Lady!"

"As am I. " Damascus said, staggering something adjacent to upright. "You story inspired me in my darkest hours. It gave me the courage to take Lord Headon's hand. It must be fate for us to meet here!"

"Don't be stupid." Ashrya said. "There's nothing inspirational about me. Nothing. I never agreed to this alliance, so get this: as far as I'm concerned, you can all fuck off and —."

"ATTENTION REGULARS!" The voice from the box in the sky echoed through the room. "GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND LISTEN UP, OR I SWEAR TO ZAHARD I'LL FAIL YOU ON THE SPOT!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the other end of the room. There, on a raised stage, stood a green-haired woman with a peach blossom over her left ear, a blue scarf around her neck, and an intense scowl on her face.

"My name is Ranini and I am your test administrator. Its time for you shitheads to take your next test so you can be out of my hair."


	4. 4 The Chaff from the Wheat

**I feel like Ranini is like Leroro without social limiters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Dishonored or Tower of God.**

Chapter 4: The Chaff from the Wheat

The administrator scowled down at the gathered Regulars. Corvo felt a twinge of guilt, since part of her mood had doubtlessly been caused by him showing up in the body of a giant, ravenous monster.

"All right, gather in, everyone." She ordered. Everyone started walking towards the stage. "I SAID GATHER IN!" Ranini screamed. Everyone hurried towards the stage.

"Annnnnd good. Stop right there." She said, once the crowd of Regulars looked about ready to climb up on the stage. She grinned in a way that made Corvo uneasy.

"All right everyone, ready for your next round of testing? Yes? Okay, lets go~!" she said, and thrust out her palm. Corvo felt something large, heavy, and invisible smack him in the face before he and the others were sent flying across the room. He hit the floor with an oomph, and immediately had to roll out of the way as a creature that looked like a miniature whale with legs came crashing down, barely avoiding its tail.

"What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch?!" some idiot yelled.

"Stress relief." Ranini said cheerfully. "Just so you're aware, that White Steel Eel, the one attacking during the test? It's gone. As in disappeared. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find an enormous, bright red and white fish. My boss, whose fault it is that it was able to slip away in the first place, is riding my ass now, so anyone who gives me backchat today will have volunteered as Eel bait." That threat put an end to the remaining grumbles. Staggering upright, Corvo saw that "stress relief" wasn't all that Ranini's attack had accomplished. Hanging between the Regulars and the stage was a thin, translucent barrier of some sort.

"All right, gather in again. Don't worry, I won't blast you again. _Now_ it's time for your next test." Ranini said.

"See this?" Ranini asked, gesturing at the barrier. "I created this wall out of Shinsoo. Shinsoo is the substance that allows us to breath, that forms the air and water; it is also the substance that all who climb the Tower use in some way. Whether to strengthen yourself or destroy another, everyone uses Shinsoo.

"However," Ranini continued, taking a seat and leaning back on her arms. "Not everyone is adapted to the Shinsoo. As you climb higher in the Tower, the density of Shinsoo increases. To some, such densities are harmful, or even lethal. This test is very simple: walk through the wall. If you can do that, you at the very least won't die just from standing around higher up. Those of you who can't cross…" Ranini shrugged. "Well, there's no point in you even trying to climb. Be grateful that you failed before you could die too horribly." The silence after such a brutally honest remark was deafening.

"What if you can cross, but someone on you team can't?" some guy in the front asked.

"Then you'll all fail." Ranini said bluntly. As the guy and several other people drew breaths to protest, she added, "Something the matter with that, Eel Bait?"

"No." The questioner muttered over the sound of silenced protests. "Just curious."

"That's what I thought. Okay, Regulars. Begin!"

Nobody moved at first. Then a few of the bolder Regulars began moving forward, testing the barrier gingerly, like they expected it to eat them if they touched it. Ashrya brushed past Corvo and walked through the barrier without the slightest indication of hinderance. At the other end of the room, a Regular covered by an odd black cloak covered in blue swirl and wave patterns also walked through the barrier like it wasn't there. She was trailed by a man in an odd-looking tan outfit, one that brought to Corvo's mind the caricature of explorers of the lands far to the south of the Empire of Isles.

Corvo approached the barrier and placed his right hand against the barrier. There was an odd, prickling feeling and a slight resistance, pushing back against his hand. Corvo doubted that this barrier had the ability to hinder him to the same extent as the Eel cage, but it never hurt to be careful. Corvo began walking back and forth along the barrier, testing to see if there were any weak points in its structure. There was always more than one path to overcoming an obstacle, and Corvo refused to fail just because he ignored a better path than straight forward.

Corvo noticed Quequeq glare at him as the harpooner pushed through the barrier. Corvo ignored him, and put his left hand against the barrier to see if the mark changed how the barrier felt. As a groaning Damascus, who'd been crushed under the whale, was dragged through the barrier by Spider and Wrasse, Corvo concluded that the mark made no difference.

"Hurry up, you useless piece of shit." Corvo glanced up to see a panicked man shoving at the barrier fruitlessly. The source of his motivation was a tall man, wearing black tunic and a black hood that covered his face, with long, lanky arms and legs that gave him the height to loom over his teammate menacingly. Braced leisurely over his shoulder, an arm drapped over the haft to keep it in place, was an enormous warhammer, but of no kind Corvo had ever seen. The front of its head was pointed and slightly curved, and the back had two sharp wings growing straight out from the top corners, making the weapon look like a bizarre fusion of a pick-axe and a claw hammer.

"Please, Mr. Beul, be patient! I'm trying as hard as I can, and I'm making some headway —"

"Well, perhaps we can step it up, hmm?" an exotic-looking man next to the black-garbed man said. He wore a headdress of brightly colored feathers, and and odd, disturbing tattoos covered his body. A dismantled blowgun was slung across his back, and a pouch with a few darts sticking out hung at his waist.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I'll break if I push any harder!" their teammate protested.

"Well, no pain, no game, as they say. Beul? Perhaps some assistance is in order?" the blowgunner said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." The black-garbed man agreed. He gripped his weapon about halfway up the shaft, and then used it to reach across the barrier and drag his hapless teammate across. The was a lot of screaming, and Corvo was sure he heard bones breaking, but the man made it across.

"Hey!" Ranini snapped, walking over. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Just acting as a catalyst, nothing more." The man named Beul said. He set his weapon down and raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. "He would have made it through the barrier eventually, since as he said, he was making progress. I just accelerated the culmination of the inevitable." Ranini glared up at him.

"Fine." She ascented grudgingly. "But remember this: I make the rules. Not you. Don't push it."

"Understood." The feathered man said, giving a small bow. Ranini walked off with a final glare.

"Perhaps the administrator is willing to let you off the hook for the sake of the test, but I'm not so lenient." Corvo looked back up to see a pair of Regulars approach Beul and his team. One of them was a knight clad in pitch black armor, with a featureless helmet except for a crest at the top of his visor covering his head, a crimson cape flowing from his shoulders, and a sheathed longsword at his hip.

"Do you care nothing for you companions?" the knight cried, jabbing an accusatory finger at the pair. "No one can climb the Tower alone, not even His Majesty Zahard. Without our fellows, we are nothing!"

"I completely agree, Sir Knight." Beul said, a thread of mockery in his voice. "After all, if I were alone, who would act as my stairs?"

The knight growled, and reached for his sword, but his companion gripped his swordhand. She was a fierce looking, with long, wavy hair the color of rich earth, and amber eyes that made Corvo think of eagles. She wore a green leather outfit that hugged her form, allowing no excess material, and an unstrung bow and quiver hung across her back.

"Pedwer." She said firmly. "We're in the middle of a test. Even if this was the proper time and place, the administrator would still stop you. And the consequences for starting a fight would be on you."

"Listen to the pretty woman, Sir Knight." Beul purred. "Pretty women are always right." The knight's grip on the sword's hilt tightened for a moment, but relaxed. He released the weapon and said, "Next time." coldly before walking away.

"I don't know what his problem was." Corvo glanced beside him to find a blonde woman with dusky yellow skin covered in odd black patterns. "The strong survive and rule, the weak die. Its that simple. Don't you think?" The woman glanced up at Corvo, and his skin broke into goosebumps. The woman's eyes were entirely green, but they were just the usual pair. Inside her eyes sockets, Corvo could see dozens of little sections, creating compound eyes. The eyes made him realized what the patterns on her skin looked like: they reminded him of the stripes on bees and wasps.

"No comment." He said carefully. The woman studied him curiously until her teammates, a woman with snakes for hair kept in a ponytail and some sort of colorful bird-man, dragged her off. Corvo turned back to examining the barrier, and vowed not to let anything else distract him.

"Hey. Fantastic Mr. Skull! Mask boy! Eyes front!" Corvo looked up, a little later after speaking to the insect-woman, and nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing Ranini's face less than an inch away from his own.

"Are you coming over, or not?" the administrator asked. "The only reason I haven't failed you like the rest is because I don't think I've actually seen you attempt to cross yet." Corvo glanced around, and saw that the only Regulars remaining on his side were either throwing themselves desperately at the barrier or sitting despondently in a corner.

"I was looking for weaknesses in the barrier." Corvo said, turning back to Ranini. "Just because the most obvious way is to charge straight ahead doesn't mean that its the best way." Ranini sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know why I'm bothering." She muttered. "Director Yu Han Sung will eat this guy alive. Look," she said, looking up at Corvo, "I've had a lot of practice making this barrier, and administrators-in-training are tested exhaustingly to make sure that there are as few gaps in our technique as possible, specifically so that nobody can slip through on accident. Maybe you'll find a weakness in the barrier, but if you need one to pass this test, you'll only be hurting yourself."

"How so?" Corvo asked, amused almost to the point of laughing in her face. How could acting intelligently ever be a long-term detriment? he wondered.

"This test is more than just a test of your ability to adapt to Shinsoo. It's a test of you luck." Ranini explained. "As you climb the Tower, you'll have to overcome many obstacles. Whether the tests you take play to your strengths, or attack your most crippling weaknesses, depends almost entirely on chance. Not all of the test you take will allow room for maneuverability; I know one guy on the 20th Floor who measures how well you can strengthen your body with Shinsoo, and if body strengthening isn't your forte, and you can't make the cut based on that alone? Too bad, too sad, you fail and get kicked to the curb. No tricks, no twists, no skill. Just you, your fist, and your raw ability.

"And even if you're phenomenally lucky, even good luck can come back to hurt you. For example, right here, right now," Ranini made a sweeping gesture encompassing the whole length of the barrier, "If you're unable to adapt to the Shinsoo, but manage to find and pass through a weak point, then that's good for you right now. But you'll have passed because of a loophole, not because you possess a 100% necessary quality for climbing the Tower. And further down the line, your good luck will go bad when you can't even function in the Shinsoo of higher floors. Your opponents will have an edge on you, and your team will abandon you because you're weighing them down.

"So stop looking for a loophole, and see if you were chosen to climb." Ranini said, and stepped out of Corvo's way. Corvo pondered Ranini's words. Perhaps…perhaps she was right. Even if there were multiple ways to attack a problem, there was only one way to reach a goal. No matter how he could have approached it, the only way for him to have gotten his revenge was to kill the Lord Regent. This test was just the same as that, in the end.

Corvo placed his left hand on the barrier. Then he pushed. The harder he pushed, the harder the barrier pushed back, but as he'd expected, it was nothing he couldn't handle. Corvo shoved his way clear to the other side, feeling like he'd just fought a mountain of gelatin.

"Took you long enough." Quequeq said, stalking over. "You pull something like that again, and I'm going to kill you myself. We're lucky the administrator didn't fail you because you were taking too long, and I'm not going to fail just because you wanted to take your sweet time."

"Duly noted." Corvo said. "Perhaps the day you prove you can actually follow through with that threat, I might even be afraid. After all, I've almost killed you once already." Quequeq stared at him lividly. Then he broke into a broad grin and started to laugh.

"Well said. I haven't forgotten that. But you remember that I've almost killed you too." he said. He turned and followed the herd of passing Regulars trailing behind Ranini out of the room. Corvo walked behind him, and Ashrya wormed her way over to the rest of the team. The wails of those who'd failed echoed after them.


	5. 5 Fastest Test Ever

**Hello, dear readers. To answer some questions that I've forgotten to so far, yes, Corvo possesses all of his powers, though they may be altered to fit in with the setting if need be, such as Windblast. As for when Dishonored takes place, for now I'm imagining that it occurs between the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2 of Tower of God. At this point I'm uncertain how or even if the canon plot will interact with DisTowered, so for now such things as timeline comparisons will be left vague.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Dishonored or Tower of God.**

Chapter 5: Fastest Test Ever

"Hello, Regulars! My name is Bean!" Corvo stared at the odd creature Ranini had passed the Regulars off to. It looked like giant, living statue of a person. Made out of lima beans. Like a child's arts-and-crafts project come to life.

What the hell.

"My job is is to guide and watch over you all as the next test is conducted, since its taken one team at a time. Please, go through the door behind me, and you will be given instructions inside. Everyone, please line up!"

As they all got into line, Corvo glanced around. They were in a large, brightly lit room, bare of any contents except for the door that they'd entered from and the door behind Bean. Corvo wondered why, if they were just going to have blank rooms for testing, they made them so huge.

"I wonder what this test is going to be." Ashrya said.

"Since its one team at a time, it'll probably be something that requires three people to work together. Like a relay race, or something." Quequeq said. A loud scream rang out from behind the door, causing everyone to jump.

"Next team, please go in!" Bean said, waving a hand at the door. The line of waiting Regulars broke out into nervous murmurs.

"…I don't think that was caused by a relay race." Ashrya said.

"No shit." Quequeq snarled.

"Hey!" Ashrya snapped back. "No need to get passive-aggressive on me, Mr. —." Ashrya paused. She frowned, looking pensive for a few moments before looking back up at Quequeq.

"You know, I never actually got your name." She said.

"Ashrya, Ahab Quequeq. Quequeq, Ha Ashrya. Now you know each other." Corvo said with a glance at the pair.

"I already know who she—." Quequeq began.

"Next team, please go in!" Bean said. With a start, Corvo realized, that they were at the front of the line. The door opened, revealing darkness beyond. Corvo took a deep breath.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Both Ashrya and Quequeq nodded. The three walked through the door.

The trio entered a dark room, ringed with glowing red doors. At the center of the room was a paper room divider, covered with red and gold patterns that were a combination of a bamboo landscape and a splatter painting. Kneeling in front of it was a man in a blue robe with gold sleeves and trim, a crimson wing symbol tied at his neck. At least…Corvo was pretty sure it was a him. Generally he had a keen enough eye to spot such things, but this guy's gender was as ambiguous as the Outsider. His hair, blonde and bound up by a hair pin in a very feminine way, didn't make things any clearer.

Golden eyes twinkling, the man smiled the smile of someone enjoying the sight of a disaster unfold.

"Welcome, dear Regulars. My name is Yu Han Sung, and I will be your administrator for this test. I'm actually the Director of all the tests on this Floor, but just for this test, I'm administering it myself. You can brag about how you got tested by a genius like me further up the Tower." He chuckled in a way that immediately made Corvo want to stab him. He could practically smell the _Eu de Smug, Arrogant Prick_ wafting off this bastard.

"Well," Yu Han Sung said with a far less smug, far less friendly smile, "that's if you survive the next ten minutes, anyway." Ashrya swallowed nervously.

"I'm sure we will tell everyone we meet all about it, so long as we survive the next ten minutes without yawning ourselves to death." Quequeq said. "Are you administering a test or running a haunted mansion?"

"See those doors behind me?" Yu Han Sung said, not even batting an eye in response to Quequeq. "Out of all of those doors, you need to find the "true door," which will allow you to exit, in order to pass. If you fail to find the one true door out of the twelve within ten minutes, you will fail. However, if the door you open within ten minutes is not the true door…" Yu Han Sung grinned at Quequeq. "…Then all of you will die." Ashrya made a slight gurgling sound as she looked at the twelve identical doors.

"Well, then," Yu Han Sung said cheerfully, "there will be no—."

"What if we open both?" Corvo interrupted.

"What?" Yu Han Sung asked, blinking.

"What if we open two or more door at the same time, and one of them was the true door, while the rest were not?" Corvo clarified. "Would we pass, or would we fail and die?"

"Um." Yu Han Sung cleared his throat. "No further clues will be given."

"What? That's not a clue, that a request for clarification! A better under standing of the rules isn't going to make me anymore likely to find the right door!" Corvo protested.

"I said _no further clues,_ Regular." Yu Han Sung said stonily. "You have ten minutes, starting _now_." Corvo growled, but motioned for a huddle.

"Okay, guys. Thoughts?" Quequeq asked. He and Ashrya moved their faces subtly away from Corvo and his creepy mask.

"I think we're all going to die. This is even more luck-based bullshit that the last test." Ashrya complained.

"I'm pretty sure that the way he dodged my question means that the answer was yes." Corvo said.

"And what are you going to do, open all the doors at once?" Quequeq demanded. "In case you haven't noticed, we're a bit short on door-opening methods for that to work. All three of us opening two at once still only gives us a fifty-fifty chance, and I can't throw my harpoons fast enough to open them simultaneously." Beneath his skull-like visage, Corvo grinned. He clenched his left hand. It throbbed, but Corvo thought he had rested enough to handle one more short bout of Bend Time.

"I have my ways" he said. He activated the powers of his Mark. The world went gray, and events slowed to a stop. Except for the pain in Corvo's arm, which instantly and persistently burned up his arm all the way to his shoulder. Corvo gritted his teeth and forced himself to ignore it. He straightened and walk quickly over to the first door. He shoved it open, and revealed bright light beyond the portal. Corvo was amused to see that the room remained dark on his side of the door, as the light wasn't moving thanks to the frozen time. He walked around the room throwing open the doors one by one as the pain in his arm worsened. All of them were the same, with bright light beyond. As he threw the last door open, he nearly leapt out of his skin as someone spoke.

"How…What _are_ you?!" Corvo spun around to see Yu Han Sung, on his feet and watching him, unaffected by the frozen time.

_Great,_ Corvo thought, _not only are giant monsters here immune to Bend Time, assholes are too._

"I'm Corvo Attano." He declared, walking back over to his frozen teammates. "I'm no one you really need to be concerned with." He unfroze time.

Several things happened at once. First, the light beyond the twelve open doorways flooded in, lighting up the dark room. Second, the pain in Corvo's arm flared up, making him curl up into a ball, clutching his left arm and swearing. Third, Quequeq and Ashrya started panicking and shouting in response to this sudden change of environment from, what was to them, less than a second ago. Both of them had weapons drawn and were looking about wildly.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Yu Han Sung shouted. The pair quieted. The administrator sat down with a thump. Corvo wasn't sure because of the intense pain, but he thought that the man looked a bit pale. Yu Han Sung took a deep breath, snatched a tea cup that had appeared in front of him, and took a large gulp. He managed to reaffix his smile.

"Congratulations, Regulars. Though it was in a rather…unusual manner, Mr. Corvo has discovered the correct door. You all pass." Ashrya whooped, while Quequeq looked at the doorways skeptically.

"Since we passed and all, mind telling us which one actually is the true door? I don't want to have "passed," only to wander into a Steel Eel nest." he asked. Yu Han Sung shrugged.

"Take your pick. All of them are right." He said.

"Wait. _What?_" Ashrya cried. Yu Han Sung took another sip of his tea, and smiled at Ashrya, the twinkle back in his eye.

"The requirement to pass this test was 'open a door within five minutes.' For the first five minutes, opening any door at all would do. But hesitate too long, and all the doors become fatal instead. To climb the Tower, you have to be able to choose a path without hesitation, even when there is nothing to point you towards the correct path." He looked at Corvo, his brow furrowing. "Of course, there are some people who can make their own path." Corvo staggered upright, the pain in his arm subsiding to an agonizing throb.

"You give me too much credit." He said. "I told you, I'm no one you need be concerned with."

"On the contrary, Mr. Corvo, I think you're quite amazing." Yu Han Sung said with a smile. "Where did you learn to do that? I've never heard of such a thing, and I know a great deal about the hidden nooks and crannies of the Tower. Where do you come from? Such a place would surely become famous and prosper if it birthed people with abilities like yours." Ashrya and Quequeq looked back and forth between Corvo and Yu Han Sung, looking confused. Corvo tilted his head and regarded the administrator. Though his smile was genial enough, Corvo could see tension in his posture, and his eyes were searching. The signs were slight, but they were there. Corvo's powers unnerved Yu Han Sung.

"Dunwall." he said at last. "I come from the city of Dunwall. And I didn't learn to use these powers so much as they, and the knowledge to use them, were…given to me."

"I've never heard of of such a place in the Tower." Yu Han Sung said. His facade of vague interest had dropped enough that his teammates were looking at the administrator oddly. "What Floor is it on? What district?" He'd risen up in one knee, and his voice became more urgent. "I think someone like Mr. Corvo will become very famous one day. If people knew where you came from, surely your hometown's fortunes will rise as you climb higher and higher!"

"I doubt that." Corvo said with a grim laugh. "As far as I know, the only people left alive from there are me and a crazy old lady. As for where it is—." Corvo felt someone grab his arm. He glanced to the side, his mask hiding his eye movements, and saw Ashrya shaking her head ever so slightly. "—That's you're problem, not mine. Go find it on your own time. Besides, I doubt I'll be as famous as you claim. I'm not really a publicity guy." Yu Han Sung's mouth turned down ever so slightly at the corners. He settled back to the ground, reclaiming his calm demeanor.

"A shame, but that's your choice Mr. Corvo. You may all proceed." He said, gesturing to the bright doorways behind him. The trio walked through one of the doorways, heading deeper into the building, but Corvo could still feel Yu Han Sung's eye's burning into his back.


	6. 6 Positions

**And so, the sixth chapter of DisTowered is completed, and with it, the first arc! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside to see all the positive feed back you're giving me. It bolsters my resolve to carry on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Dishonored or Tower of God**

Chapter 6: Positions

After following the hallway beyond the door, Corvo emerged in yet another huge, solid colored room, this time a uniform yellow. The room, once again, was completely bare except for some windows high up on the walls and some sort of stage-like thing encircling the room that was too wide to be called a bench. The other teams who had passed the test — no more than a handful of those that had passed through the door — had taken seats around the room. Few were sitting very close to each other, though Corvo wasn't if that was a sign of mistrust or just a factor of how much space there was to spread out. His team picked a spot to sit entirely at random, and still had a comfortable amount of space between them and any other given team. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Quequeq spoke up.

"Okay," he said, "now you two are going to talk. What the _hell _ was that back there? You, you did something that only you and the administrator saw, from the way you two where talking and making as much sense as a broken pocket. Something that let you open all the doors at once.

"Then there was you two getting all secretive about Skullface's shitty hometown, and yeah, I saw that, don't think the administrator didn't either." Quequeq crossed his arms and glared at Corvo and Ashrya. "Is there something I should know?" Ashrya bit her lip and glanced at Corvo.

"Well…" she began hesitantly.

"Ashrya tells me that I'm apparently an 'Irregular,' though I don't understand why that's such a big deal. All its done for me so far is tell me that I'm working in total ignorance of knowledge everyone else knows." Corvo said. "When do you think they're going to feed us? Last meal I had was half of a rat." Quequeq sat there, mouth opening and closing. He looked at Ashrya with a disbelieving expression. She gave him an apologetic smile and a shrug, as if to say _I wish I could tell you he's making this up._ Quequeq looked back at Corvo. Then he got very pale, and started breathing hard.

"You're—that's—you can't—." He stammered.

"Calm down and remember you almost killed me. Now explain what's so great about becoming an Irregular." Corvo said. Quequeq took a pause from hyperventilating to consider this. He took a deep breath, and started nodding and muttering to himself, his color returning.

"It doesn't work quite the way you're thinking, Corvo." Ashrya said. "Simply being dubbed an 'Irregular' doesn't bestow upon you any fantastic powers. Its the other way around; people who already have fantastic powers, people who have the power to open the door to the Tower themselves instead of being chosen by Lord Headon, become Irregulars. Being an Irregular doesn't make you strong. You're an Irregular _because _you're strong." She stared intently at Corvo, like she was trying to see his eyes through his mask. "You showed some pretty impressive abilities when you fought Victus, and whatever you did back there was impressive enough to shock a Ranker. I'd say you qualify."

"What _did_ you do?" Quequeq asked, returning to the conversation.

"I stopped time." Corvo said with a shrug.

"_What?!_" his teammates gasped.

"I can't do it for very long, or very many times in a row. If I have to do it again today, I think it might kill me." Corvo said. "Plus, it didn't affect Sunny von Jerkface back there, or the White Steel Eel I faced off with earlier, though some of my other abilities did affect that. Its not as big of a deal as it sounds."

"Corvo, White Steel Eels have notoriously high Shinsoo resistance." Ashrya said flatly. "And von Jerkface is a Ranker, a person who climbed to the very top of the Tower. His Shinsoo resistance is probably just as high. If your abilities have to use Shinsoo in any way, they could probably shrug them off at your level. The fact that you can effectively render helpless all but the most powerful entities in the Tower for _any_ period of time? _That's a pretty big fucking deal._"

"Okay, okay. I don't know what you're getting so upset about, its not like I'm talking about your abilities." Corvo said, leaning away from her.

"Corvo, underestimating your abilities will get you killed just as fast in the Tower as overestimating them." Ashrya scolded. "If you believe you aren't capable of something, then that prevents you from using opportunities you could otherwise take. The less flexibly you're able to act and react, the more likely you'll die." She grimaced, and for a moment her eyes looked haunted. "Believe me. I know."

"Wait a minute." Quequeq interrupted. "That Steel Eel was _your_ fault?!"

"Well…yes and no." Corvo admitted. "I took it with me from my previous test, but I didn't intend to. I just did."

"That thing came _this close_ to eating me!" Quequeq shouted, thrusting his thumb and pointer finger into Corvo's face, the finger-pads almost touching. "If some fat, juicy Da-an hadn't run past when it did, I would have been lunch!"

"Such a tragedy that would have been, too." Wrasse agreed solemnly. "What would the survivors have done without your dulcet-toned shrieking to serenade us?" Corvo and the others shot off the stage and spun around, fumbling for weapons.

"Where the fuck did you pop out of?" Corvo demanded, pointing his sword at the blue man.

"My teammates passed the test, and to my delight I saw that our allies had as well." Wrasse said with a grin. "I decided to come over and—."

"WRASSE! GET BACK HERE AND HELP!" Corvo turned and saw Spider trudging towards them with a scowl on her face and a groaning Damascus over her shoulder.

"What happened to him?" Corvo asked, walking over and sliding under Damascus's other arm.

"Dumbass thought the good director was a woman. Tried to hit on him, and got punched through a door. Director grudgingly admitted that we had technically opened the true door and passed." Spider said. She and Corvo dragged Damascus over to the stage-bench thing and dumped him on it. He had a sizable lump in his head, and moaned painfully.

"Fear not, gentle comrade!" Wrasse said in an authorative voice, jabbing his finger into the air. "For I shall make you well again!" Corvo immediately turned away as Wrasse knelt over Damascus.

"So, we all passed the last test. Where do we stand from here on out?" he asked, as the licking sounds and muffled screams began.

"Same as we did before. We watch your back, you watch ours if we can, and try to kill everyone else before each other if we can't" Spider said. "It depends on what kind of test they've got next. Although, from what information I managed to scrounge together before I became a Regular, we should be getting a break from tests pretty soon."

"What do you mean?" Corvo asked.

"Yes, do tell little girl. Share you story with the rest of the children." The hooded bastard, Beul, loomed over them, placing a large, boney hand on Spider's head. His so-called teammate was still slumped over his shoulder. Corvo placed his sword against the hand and pressed down gently.

"Take your hand off of her, and then take the rest of you somewhere else. Far away." He said. Beul chuckled.

"What's the matter? I'm just curious to hear what she has to say. Don't be so unneighborly."

"Whose going to stop us? You? And what army?" Beul's feathered counter part said, stepping out from behind the hooded man.

"This one." Quequeq said, coming up next to Corvo. He had a harpoon in each hand and an expression that said he would really rather not use them, but would be pissed if he had to. Ashrya stepped up on Corvo's other side, holding her needle loosely at her side and her free hand on her hip, an expression of cold disdain on her face. Damascus walked over to stand next to Ashrya, arms crossed and eyes blazing. Wrasse stood next to Quequeq, fingering his dagger with a disturbingly excited grin on his face.

"Ho. So the worms gather together, think the crow won't stomach all of them." Beul growled. His voice grew deeper and rougher. "Too bad for the worms. The crows are _always_ hungry."

"I'm sure the crow is." Damascus said. "But the real question is: can the crow eat while protecting the teammate he's so conveniently rendered unconscious? After all, the crow might need him alive for later." Beul seemed to hesitate. The hood turned slightly, as Beul seemed to regard the unconscious form on his shoulder. He released Spider's head, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, Zactul." he said. "There's always later." The pair stalked off.

"That right there," Spider said breathily, "is an example of the benefits of an alliance. Thanks a bunch."

"Don't mention it. You've already saved our team once already." Corvo said. "I thought I might as well take the opportunity to balance the scales." Spider grinned at him, but her expression turned sober as she turned to watch Beul and Zactul.

"I can't decide," she said, "If they're going to have everyone trying to kill them by the end, or if they'll have already killed everyone else. Either way they're creepy bastards." Spider shuddered.

"At least we have a guy who's almost as creepy on our side." Damascus said.

"Really? Who?" Corvo said. Everyone stared at him.

"Um…" Damascus said. Corvo snorted.

"I know who you're talking about. This mask was _supposed_ to strike terror into those who saw it." He said.

"Okay, that's enough gossiping, Regulars! Its time for class to start!" Ranini said, walking into the room. Corvo and the others gathered around her.

"Okay! First off, congratulations to those of you that have made it this far!" Ranini began. "Now, its time for you to begin the most important part of your career as Regulars!" She waved a hand, and green floating cubes gathered around her. They began showing images of men and women fighting each other or terrible monsters.

"For here onward, your Position Test begins!" Ranini said.

"Most of the battles you'll participate in as you climb the Tower will be in teams. Your Position will determine you role in your team, the skills you'll need to excel in that role, and the responsibilities you'll take on as a member of a group.

"While there are many different Positions, there are five basic roles present in 99% of all teams climbing the Tower. First, the Fisherman!" The cubes showed images of people bearing swords, needles, and great hooked tools into battle, fighting giant octopi close enough to dodge between their suckers.

"The Fisherman can stand alone against enemies. They form the core of the combat power, taking hits and giving them in equal degree." The images changed to people hurling fantastic looking energy lances at giant whale things.

"The Spearbearer!" A pulsing cylinder of energy appeared in Ranini's hand. "They support the Fishermen from a distance with long range sniping, or striking at enemy weak points." The images changed to reflect people hiding behind a pile of rocks as an army marched by below.

"The Scout! They move ahead of the team and gather information, and also provide support to the Fisherman from the front lines." The images shifted to show a person surrounded by glowing cubes, much like those they were looking at.

"The Lightbearer! They shine a light into the darkness, and gather and distribute information to guide the battle." The images changed, showing people holding rods or other tools that glowed, unleashing fantastic beams of energy.

"Finally, the Wave Controller! Through manipulating Shinsoo, they are able to nimbly support their allies and suppress the enemy." The box flickered, showing all five images. Ranini grinned looked over the gathered Regulars.

"These are the five basic Positions, and all of you will be assigned to one of them, and then instructed in the various skills required to fulfill your role."

"Now, pay attention." Ranini said. She waved a hand, a the five cubes with images aligned themselves in a row, with more cubes hovering beneath them. "If you miss your assignment, then that's on you. You'll have to wander around until you find the right one, and we don't give extra credit for multiclassing."

Names began to appear on the faces of the blank cubes beneath each picture cube representing a position. The Fisherman list read: _Ha Ashrya, Beul, Damascus, Pedwer Ydd Eienw…_and so on. The Spearbearer cube read: _Ahab Quequeq, Alesi Sunoah, Zactul, Garun…_and so on. The Lightbearer cube read: _Edwin Greaves, Spider, Sumac McGee, Thraxamunder…_and so on. The Wave Controller cube read: _Tenryu, Agartha, Wrasse, Magneto…_and so on. Of particular interest to Corvo, though, was the Scout cube's list: _Corvo Attano, Wasp, Eurya, Cornelius Vanderbilt…_

_So I'm the Scout position?_ Corvo mused. He looked at the picture representing then Scout. A man skulking behind a rock, avoiding a threat too powerful for him to face. Corvo thought it seemed fitting, given some of his experiences.

"All right, you've all found yourselves? Good." Ranini said. "Now, I need to announce some special occurrences." Corvo tensed, wondering if that Yu Han Sung guy and his interest in him had anything to do with this. He had said he was in charge of all tests on this floor.

"Due to some…administrative hiccups, we've got an overabundance of instructors. So, Director Yu Han Sung has decided to assign them all to this district's Regulars for now."

_I knew it_. Corvo thought.

"As a result, each Position will have two instructors, instead of one." Ranini continued. "To reflect these changes, we will also be extending the period in which all of you will be trained from one month to two. The good news is, you'll have more time to impress us before we decide who fails and who goes up. The bad news is, we aren't increasing the number of available slots. 4 Fishermen, 4 Spearbearers, 3 Scouts, 2 Lightbearers, and 2 Wave Controllers will be going up; with twice as much time to show off, you'll also have to be twice as impressive to get a spot. The best news is, both your instructors are experts in different aspects of your position, so those that do pass will have a deeper understanding of their position and a broader skill-set than their peers from the 3F up. You'll all have a major head-start over your fellow Regulars in refining and perfecting your skills."

"And that's about it." Ranini said, slapping her hands together. "Servant robots will guide you all to your rooms. Training begins tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!"


End file.
